


Brittany The Unicorn Slayer

by EndlessD



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany used to love unicorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittany The Unicorn Slayer

Brittany used to love unicorns. They were pretty and magical and she always wanted one when she was little. And when she got older, Kurt was her precious unicorn and she was a bicorn.

The girls here laughed at her when she told them that. Well, they did until Santana punched one of them in the face and told them to back off.

Santana quickly became her best friend.

The tree she’s in is quickly getting uncomfortable. She’s been in it way too long.

Brittany hopes Santana’s doing okay out there. Santana radioed her an hour ago.

Brittany can feel that strange pulse and she knows that a monster is near. A Zhi from the reports.

Brittany hates her job. Brittany wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Instead she kills monsters.

The radio buzzes. “Brittany, you still there?” It’s Santana.

“Yeah,” Brittany says.

“You good over there?”

“Nothing yet,” Brittany says. “You?”

“Only action over here is Clara being a total---“ The radio cuts off.

“Santana?” No reply. “Santana?”

Brittany hears growling. Brittany looks down and her eyes grow wide.

A lone Zhi is there. It doesn’t look happy, but Brittany knows that she can easily get away.

Or if she stayed, she could get it to cuddle with her.

But if she doesn’t kill it then it will kill someone.

Brittany still can’t get over how un-unicorn all these unicorns look. She never thought she’d be afraid of something that looked like a mutant goat.

She really is a terrible unicorn hunter.

Brittany drops down out of the tree, her hand firmly clasped around her knife. “Hi there.”

The Zhi stares at her, calming down.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Brittany is holding back tears now. It’s always like this.

The Zhi bows before her.

Brittany holds out a hand and the Zhi comes to her.

She twists the knife into its throat. After a minute of struggling, it is dead.

Brittany sinks to the ground, the body heavy on top of her. She sobs.

The radio crackles back to life. “Britt, you there?”

Brittany sniffs. “Yeah. You guys okay?”

“Of course we are,” Santana says. Brittany knows Santana too well though. She can hear the unsteadiness in the other girl’s voice. “Anything on the perimeter?”

Brittany sucks in a breath. “Just one.”

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

A pause. “Good. Well, I’ll see you back at the van,” Santana says. The radio clicks off.

Brittany knows that later that night, alone in their room, they’ll cry in each other’s arms.

Brittany stares at the body in her lap. She leaves her head as she carves out the horn.

Minutes later, she hiking back toward the rendezvous point.

Santana sees her and beams. She looks tired.

Santana rushed forward, pulling Brittany into her. “I was so worried about you.”

The other girls are already climbing into the van. They’re not paying any attention to the two of them. None of this is new.

“Me too.”

Santana never seems to mind hugging her, even when they’re covered in sweat and blood.

Brittany kisses her. “I love you.”

“I know.” Santana takes her hand. They climb into the van and Santana settles herself on Brittany’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a crossover with Diana Peterfreund's killer unicorn series (Rampant and Ascendant)


End file.
